The invention relates to a method suitable for the oxidation of a conjugated diolefin. In another aspect, the invention relates to a composition useful as a catalyst.
It is desirable to oxidize conjugated diolefins, such as 1,3-butadiene and/or 2-methyl-1,3-butadiene to produce various compounds such as the ethylenically unsaturated esters. An example is the oxidation of 1,3-butadiene to produce 1,4-diacetoxy-2-butene. The diacetoxybutene is then easily converted, by processes well known in the art, to other compounds such as tetrahydrofuran or 1,4-butanediol. Although there are various processes and catalysts known which are useful for the oxidation of a conjugated diolefin, most of these processes are relatively expensive to carry out and frequently corrosion of process equipment is a problem. Therefore, new processes and catalysts are desirable in an effort to more fully develop the art and improve the overall process.
An object of the present invention is to oxidize a conjugated diolefin.
Another object of the invention is to oxidize a conjugated diolefin more economically than can be done presently.
Another object of the invention is to oxidize a conjugated diolefin with minimum corrosion of process equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a catalyst useful for the oxidation of conjugated diolefins.
Other objects, advantages and aspects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art after studying the specification and appended claims.